


holy fuck

by lumizoomi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi
Summary: koltira was there





	holy fuck

so arthas was dead for a while but not anymore! holy shit

jaina was there, opening her breasts and gutturally screaming at arthas as he sobbed loudly and fuck

holy fuck

she removed her ENTIRE boobis and let out a SCREAMING MOAN

“woman dont come they ovulation   
arthas mumbled, sobs shaking him violently

jaina nodded. “YOU

all of a suddenly she

 

koltira was there pounding on his chest like some sort of fucking primate i guess  
he climaxed with a blood curdling shriek 

 

jaina looked up

Varjan “you


End file.
